


closer to you.

by badtzu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mention of Mental Illness, Oneshot, Smoking, Underage Drinking, jisung is mentioned, markhyuck, mention of panick attack, supermarket, trigger warning mention of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badtzu/pseuds/badtzu
Summary: Donghyuck and Mark are strangers locked in a supermarket and they share things about themselves, from the most superficial ones to the deepest, most difficult to talk about ones. Both want to get close and get to know more about the other.





	closer to you.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER. my work was in no way copied nor inspired from "hold onto me (pretty baby you will see)" by sunkissing on ao3.
> 
> i've talked to the author themselves so DON'T dm them about it.
> 
> thanks ♡

It's been such a long day and Donghyuck was tired. He was glad the shift was almost over, and he would soon be hugging his pillow under his soft, warm blankets.

 

He got a little bit distracted since no one was around, and started playing a game on his phone. He was really exhausted of dealing with customers.

 

But still, he really liked working in that supermarket.

 

"What the fuck?" A boy yelled all of a sudden.

 

Donghyuck raised his gaze from his phone to look at him, he didn't even realize someone was still inside; he faced the direction the other boy was looking at, his eyes widened when he realized what happened.

 

The boy ran to the locked door and started shaking it strongly, in hope to open it, which of course didn't happen.

 

"You have to be kidding me." He whispered.

 

He turned to Donghyuck, "Hey, you have the keys right?"

 

"I don't." He replied. The other furrowed his brows, "The fuck? You work here." He stated like it was obvious.

 

"Ms. Rosa has the keys, she's the one that does the cleaning, I can't believe she closed without noticing we were still here, what the fuck." Donghyuck said, making imaginary quotes with his hands when he said "cleaning."

 

The raven haired boy fell, letting his knees that were exposed by the rips on his jeans get dirty because of the floor, he immediately understood what the other meant with those quotes. His hands were covering his face and running through his hair. "I can't stay here, my little sister is alone at home." His voice was low, almost a whisper.

 

He raised his head and stared into Donghyuck's eyes. "So we're stuck here all night? You don't have someone you can call? I don't know, a coworker or something?"

 

The orange haired boy shook his head. "The only people who work here other than me are Ms. Rosa who's sixty years old, half deaf and from Spain, she doesn't speak our language and I don't even know if she has a damn phone,  then there's Mr. Choi, the director, and then Jisung, but he's new, he started working here, like, two days ago? I didn't get his number yet." He explained.

 

"You really talk a lot, don't you... Donghyuck?" The other said, squinting his eyes to read the shorter boy's name tag.

 

"Man, I'm just trying to make some conversation since we're gonna be here for, uh, eight hours? What's your name by the way?" Donghyuck asked, but the other didn't reply. The orange haired boy rolled his eyes, already establishing that the other boy was a jerk.

 

They both remained silent for a while, until the boy on the floor got up all of a sudden. Donghyuck watched him carefully. He went towards one of the aisles, picking some bottles. "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled at him, leaving the counter and getting next to him.

 

"I don't think I will be able to handle tonight without getting drunk." He handed one of the bottles to him.

 

"Join me?"

 

Donghyuck was reluctant at first, but then he thought,  _why the hell not._

 

"The name's Mark, by the way."

 

 

**00:00 AM**

 

"Do you believe there's aliens out there?" They weren't drunk already, just a little tipsy. Both of them were sitting on the floor, different drinks in their hands.

 

Donghyuck looked at him in the eyes. "Of course, dude. And anyone who thinks otherwise is a dumbass; I mean, there's so many other galaxies and planets and stuff out there that we haven't even discovered, yet people think Earth is the only place with life on it? Yeah, that's bullshit." He replied passionately. Donghyuck's eyes were sparkling and Mark stared at him in awe. "Yeah, I totally agree with you. I like the way you think." He added.

 

"What about bigfoot? And yetis? Do you think they exist?" Donghyuck asked excitedly. Mark chuckled a little. "I think you're just getting too much into fantasy now." The other boy frowned. "They exist, dumbass. It's not fantasy." He sounded so offended, it made Mark laugh but also coo at how cute Donghyuck was. "I bet you watch Buzzfeed Unsolved all day and you make conspiracy threads on Twitter." Mark said. "Buzzfeed Unsolved is my favorite show and my user is hyucklees, follow me sister." He replied, drinking a whole glass of peach flavored vodka. Μaybe Mark wasn't really a jerk after all.

 

"Besides... my own little world in my head is way safer than the world outside." Donghyuck whispered, Mark furrowed his brows, not understanding what the other meant, but he thought he shouldn't ask.

 

**01:00 AM**

 

Donghyuck was now laying on the floor, and Mark was sitting with his legs crossed, drinking a glass of Jack Daniel's.

 

"Do you play any instrument?" Mark asked. It was so random and unexpected.

 

"I don't. What about you?" Donghyuck replied. "I've been playing the guitar since I was a child, it's really a big part of me and who I am." "Really? That's cool. You gotta play something for me when we get out of here. Because I totally plan on seeing you again, you're cool." Mark smiled. "Maybe I can introduce you to Celine." He said. "Who's Celine?" The shorter asked. "It's my pet spider." He replied nonchalantly, like it was such an ordinary thing. Donghyuck instantly got up from his position and sat on the floor. "You have a what? Oh my god. That's even cooler. I want to meet her!" He yelled animatedly.

 

"I'd also bring you to Canada. I really miss it." "You're canadian? Wow, didn't think you were such an interesting person, Mark." Donghyuck joked.

 

"Tell me about anything else you like." He said, sitting with his legs crossed like Mark, and had his elbows on his knees, his face on the palms of his hands, ready to listen to Mark attentively.

 

Mark took a bit of time to think. "I like plants and retro videogames." He said. "My favorite game is Pokémon Crystal and I have a succulent named Wendy, after Red Velvet Wendy. She's awesome. And Canadian." He explained. Donghyuck nearly screamed. "Oh my god. Dude. I love Red Velvet so much, I'm so straight for them. I didn't know you were such an intellectual."

 

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me. We met just an hour ago." Mark chuckled, and swallowed a glass of the same vodka the other was drinking before.

 

Donghyuck cocked his head to the side. "I really want to get to know you."

 

**02:00 AM**

 

"So... you said you have a sister right?" Donghyuck asked and then chuckled for no reason, the alcohol having way too much effect on his system now.

 

"Yeah... well, she's not really my sister though." He replied. Donghyuck was curious. He really wanted to know more about Mark but didn't feel like asking ad forcing things out on him.

 

Luckily for him, or maybe not, the raven haired boy started talking again. "She's my neighbors' daughter. Her name's Chaeyoung, but she often comes to my place because her parents are constantly fighting. That poor girl doesn't deserve it, she really is kind and caring, an actual ray of sunshine I'd say. I went out to buy something so we could have dinner, and now she's probably alone and scared. I'm not sure but... I think her parents abuse her, but I can't know for sure since she doesn't tell me and I'm too afraid to ask because... man, that hits too close to home." Mark spoke slowly and lazily, staring intensely at nothing in front of him.

 

Donghyuck looked at him with sadness in his big eyes, and felt bold enough to squeeze the other's hand. It was cold, soft, and delicate, Donghyuck hadn't felt someone else's touch in a long time,he forgot how pleasant it was, he didn't want to let go now. "I remember how my dad used to beat me up when I was younger, I don't even know why I'm telling you this, maybe it's just the alcohol making me bolder, or maybe I just need to rant to a stranger that won't judge me, but I just feel comfortable with you Donghyuck. Oh, and I remember all of it Hyuck, it hurt, it still hurts, I can still picture how my abdomen wore a purple-yellow trail of bruises, how his nails carved into my pale skin leaving red marks. My head hurt too much. My body hurt too much. But what hurt the most was my heart, still not capable of believing my dad would do this to me, god... Donghyuck I'm so glad I got out of it." His eyes were lucid, and the shorter boy felt his heart shatter. He cupped the boy's face with his hands. "Everything is okay now, you're safe. You're so strong, Mark." He whispered reassuring words to him, calming Mark down. He smiled at him and put his hand on top of Donghyuck's left one.

 

"Thank you."

 

**03:00 AM**

 

The boys had changed their positions, and were now sitting with their backs facing eachother, the alcohol poisoning their brains.

 

Suddenly, Mark remembered about something. He put his hand in his pocket, searching for something. "There it is." He said, taking a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it up. He put it between his lips, inhaled and then shoved it in Donghyuck's face. He was surprised at first, he didn't think he would share it with him, he found it very... intimate. Flustered, he took the cigarette and put it between his plump lips, inhaling the smoke and instantly feeling better. Mark exhaled, and a few moments later Donghyuck followed him. Mark took the cigarette from the other's small hand and put it between his parted lips. "How long have you been working here?" He asked.

 

"I've worked in this supermarket for as long as I can remember... and it really changed my life." Donghyuck started, not sure on how to continue. But then, just like Mark, he let the alcohol do the job and started spilling words without stopping.

 

"When I go home I think about all the customers I've served that won't even remember who I am, but I kind of helped them in their life, by simply sliding a product on the counter and taking their money. It could have been anyone, but it was me. After a while the product will be consumed and they will never think about it ever again." Donghyuck stopped to inhale again before passing the cigarette to Mark. "But it changed their life somehow, I don't know, maybe by feeding them and... not letting them starve? It makes my life feel less empty and meaningless I guess... This doesn't make any sense, I'm sorry." 

 

Mark was so intrigued, he wanted to untie Donghyuck and know every little detail about him.

 

"No, I think I get it." He said, inhaling the almost finished cigarette, then passing their shared possession to Donghyuck for the last time. "I didn't believe in myself and my abilities enough to continue studying. I still don't believe in myself." He shrugged and tossed the cigarette on the ground, stepping on it with his foot.

 

Mark turned around to look at him in the eyes. "You believe in aliens and bigfoot, but you don't believe in yourself?"

 

Donghyuck lowered his gaze. "It's not only that. It's... Fuck, it's also this stupid agoraphobia. I've been diagnosed with it so many years ago. School made me anxious. The feeling of being unstable... those open spaces... I just felt so unsafe, the school bathroom was the stage of so many shows of my panic attacks. It's not just school that I hate. I hate most spaces. The park, I can't stand it. Taking the bus, I'd prefer walking barefoot on lava. I don't have friends except my Internet friends since I don't really leave my house except for working, because if I go out, especially in a place I'm not familiar with, I'd feel like I'd be in a situation where escape would be impossible, making me anxious, and I can't control my emotions... A deep, strong, fear, like a sharp-tooted creature eating me from the inside. No one understands me, I don't know, maybe that's why I'm telling you this, because you can understand me unlike the others. And my parents, they were never by my side. They never believed. They told me I was just lazy and made me go out. Oh my god, Mark, just thinking about it makes me want to vomit." Donghyuck was shaking, his hand were tightening the grip on his own hair.

 

Mark took his hands and held them, just like Donghyuck did with him before. "Shh, Hyuck, calm down. It's okay. There's only me and you here, no one else. We're not going to be in any open space. I will never judge you, and I really want to get closer to you, Hyuck... And we can be at home, or here, or wherever you feel safe." Mark spoke softly, calming Donghyuck down. He was breathing heavily. "You called me Hyuck again." He stated. "Oh... I'm sorry." "Don't be. I like it. I just find it interesting how we were complete strangers and now we're getting so close and sharing so many personal stuff. Thank you for calming me down." Donghyuck smiled. Mark smiled back.

 

**04:00 AM**

 

The boys were silent, and Mark took the opportunity to look at Donghyuck more carefully. He realized how attractive he was. He noticed the little scar on his temple, his smudged eyeliner. He looked at his messy, orange hair and really appreciated the bright color, Mark thought is suited him. The raven haired focused on the color of his skin, it was breathtaking, absolutely perfect, it reminded him of chocolate, honey, and a lot of other things. He liked his small, round nose, the shape of his eyes, so big and pretty, he was slowly falling into them. _Actually, he was slowly falling for Donghyuck_. But he believed, wanted to believe that it was just the alcohol. He then looked at how many moles were splashed on his face, and then at his plump, inviting, cherry red lips-

 

"Are you looking at my moles? Did you know that they form the Ursa Minor?" Donghyuck said cheerfully, snapping Mark back into reality. "Oh, you're right." He replied, a red tint on his face. "I'm really into astronomy but I like astrology even more. What's your sign Mark?" He asked happily. "I'm a Leo." He replied. "And what about your moon sign? Rising?" "What the hell is that?" Mark asked, confused. Donghyuck shook his head, unamused. "That's such a Leo answer." He said with no emotion in his voice. "I never understood anything about that stuff, nor believed any of it." He confessed. "Astrology actually tells us a lot of things, you know? It's a thing I really find comfort in, because by reading a whole birth chart you can understand so much about a person. Looking at the stars is another thing I really like, they're just so pretty..." Donghyuck started talking without any intention to stop. Mark focused on the twinkle in his eyes, how passionate he was talking about that argument, how beautiful he was, and he stopped listening.

 

"-And this is why looking at the stars can tell you-" "-You're just like a star, Donghyuck." Mark suddenly interrupted him, making the other blush. "You're so bright, you literally shine, your smile is blinding, everytime you talk about something you like your eyes sparkle, and I can't stop looking at you, and fuck, you made me feel so many things in a span of a few hours, Hyuck, and it's not the alcohol talking."

 

Donghyuck was as red as a strawberry, even on the tips of his ears, but he felt courageous enough to lean in and leave a soft, chaste peck on his lips. A delicate kiss that sent chills down Mark's spine, a gentle kiss that turned into something more passionate, deep, needy. Both had already stated that they wanted to know everything about the other, to get close. And now they were exploring eachother with their lips, their curious tongues. Mark broke the contact to leave kisses on the other's jaw, then looked at him in the eyes. They both smiled, and then proceeded to kiss again, never wanting to leave eachother.

 

**05:00 AM**

 

"You know," Donghyuck started. "I really like cuddles." Mark smiled at him. "I like them too."

 

"Perfect, let's cuddle." Donghyuck offered, getting close to him and laying his head on Mark's shoulder. The taller boy began to pet the other's hair and hugged him tightly, like he was about to escape from him in any second. They soon fell asleep into eachother's arms.

 

**08:00 AM**

 

Donghyuck woke up to the sound of many familiar voices. He opened his eyes and saw a tall figure in front of him, it was Jisung.

 

"Dude. You two were locked in here all night?" The younger asked way too loudly.

 

The orange haired boy massaged his head that hurt because of the hangover. Jisung laughed.

Donghyuck looked around and saw Mr. Choi talking to Ms. Rosa, or at least _trying_ to talk to her.

 

"Fuck off, honestly." Donghyuck said. Jisung snickered and walked towards the counter.

 

"Good morning." Mark said while smiling a little. Donghyuck hadn't noticed he was awake, and looked at him. "Oh. Good morning." Both boys got up. Mark squeezed Donghyuck's hand.

 

"I need to get back home to see Chaeyoung." He informed.

 

"Of course. But I really want to see you again." Donghyuck replied, and then smiled.

 

"Wait. Let's start again. Hi, I'm Donghyuck and I really like stars and aliens." Mark had a big, dumb smile on his face.

 

"Hi, I'm Mark and I really want to get your number." Donghyuck chuckled like an idiot and took his phone out of his pocket, while Mark was staring in the other's eyes like he was the brightest star he's ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter: @lunahyuck i make aus!


End file.
